TerraDrive Universe:Polling is not a substitute for discussion
The TerraDrive Universe works by building consensus, generally formed on talk pages or central discussion forums. Polling forms an integral part of several processes, e.g. Category:Articles for deletion; in other processes, e.g. article editing, polls are generally not used. In both cases, consensus is an inherent part of a wiki process. When conflicts arise, they are resolved through discussion, debate and collaboration. Polling, while not forbidden, should be used with care, if at all, and alternatives should be considered. In addition, even in cases that appear to be "votes", few decisions in the TerraDrive Universe are made on a "majority rule" basis, because the TerraDrive Universe is not a democracy. Apart from that, on occasion, Tony Hellmann) may impose decisions regardless of consensus. Potential problems with voting include: # One might miss the best solution (or the best compromise) because it wasn't one of the options. This is especially problematic when there are several issues at hand. # By polarizing discussion and raising the stakes, voting may contribute to a breakdown in civility and make it difficult for participants to assume good faith. A vote on a controversial issue is often extremely acrimonious. # Voters often expect that a majority or supermajority will automatically win the argument, or that the result will be binding — which is not the case. # Even when a straw poll is stated to be non-binding, sometimes people decide afterwards that they should nevertheless do what the majority wants, in effect retroactively treating the straw poll result as binding. While it is reasonable to ask other developers to consider majority opinion during the course of the debate, no straw poll may ever be used to force minority opinion developers to accept a majority opinion. Use of polls when discussing TerraDrive Universe articles On the TerraDrive Universe, we do not line up to cast ballots without discussion. In some cases, editors use during discussions of what material to include in various TerraDrive Universe articles. Although such polls are occasionally used and sometimes helpful, their use is controversial. Where used, article straw polls should be developed in a way to assist in reaching true consensus, rather than in an attempt to silence an opposing opinion. Polling discourages consensus Having the option of settling a disagreement by taking a poll, instead of the careful consideration, dissection and eventual synthesis of each side's arguments, actually undermines the progress in dispute resolution that the TerraDrive Universe has allowed. Wikipedia is not a democracy. This is a strength, not a failing. Dialectic discussion is one of the most important things that make the TerraDrive Universe special, and while taking a poll is very often a lot easier than helping each other find a mutually agreeable position, it's almost never better. Polling encourages the community to remain divided by avoiding that discourse; participants don't interact with the other voters, but merely choose camps. Establishing consensus requires expressing that opinion in terms other than a choice between discrete options, and expanding the reasoning behind it, addressing the points that others have left, until all come to a mutually agreeable solution. No one can address objections that aren't stated, points that aren't made. Yes, establishing consensus is a lot harder than taking a poll. So are most things worth doing. Straw poll guidelines Editors considering an article-related straw poll must remember that polling should be used with care, and should not invoke straw polls prematurely. Note that straw polling cannot serve as a substitute for debate and consensus; that no straw poll is on editors who do not agree; and that polling may aggravate rather than resolve existing disputes. Straw polls regarding article content are often inconclusive and sometimes highly contentious. In order to have a chance of being productive, editors must appreciate the following: #The ultimate goal of any article discussion is consensus, and a straw poll is helpful only if it helps editors actually reach true consensus. #For that reason, article straw polls are never binding, and developers who continue to disagree with a majority opinion may not be shut out from discussions simply because they are in the minority. Similarly, developers who appear to be in the majority have an obligation to continue discussions and attempts to reach true consensus. #For the same reason, article straw polls should not be used prematurely. If it is clear from ongoing discussion that consensus has not been reached, a straw poll is unlikely to assist in forming consensus and may polarize opinions, preventing or delaying any consensus from forming. #Similarly, if a straw poll is inconclusive, or if there is disagreement about whether the question itself was unfair, the poll and its results should simply be ignored. #Once responses to a straw poll have begun, even minor changes to the phrasing of the poll are likely to result in an all out battle over whether the poll itself was fair. Consider proposing straw poll language several days prior to opening the actual poll to responses, and beginning the poll only once you have consensus on the precise question to be asked. #Core principles are obviously not subject to straw polls. People have been known to vote on a fact, which is ultimately pointless. #Developers should exercise extreme care in requesting that others participate in a straw poll. See and . #The purpose of a straw poll is to stimulate discussion and consensus. Editors should evaluate the explanations that the participants in a straw poll offer, and should see if those explanations help to develop their own opinions or suggest compromise. In this context, a few well reasoned opinions may affect a debate much more than several unexplained votes for a different course. #In the context of TerraDrive Universe articles, straw polls are most helpful in evaluating whether a consensus exists or in "testing the waters" of editor opinion among a few discrete choices such as two choices for an article's name. Even in these cases, straw polls may never be understood as creating a consensus, but merely as one tool in developing a mutual and voluntary consensus. #Straw polls should not be used excessively. If a straw poll was called on an issue recently, there is usually no reason to call a second poll, even if you think that consensus may have changed or that the first poll was conducted unfairly. If you disagree with the "majority" opinion, simply remember that the straw poll is not binding and continue discussions. # The words "vote" and "voting" have a variety of connotations, but they are commonly associated specifically with ballot-casting or majority voting. For that reason, the use of the words "vote" and "voting" might not be the best choice when describing TerraDrive Universe processes. While technically correct, such references may contribute to the misconception that we use a system of majority or supermajority rule. Different terminology (e.g. "polling" and "commenting") may be preferable. Deletion and moving The TerraDrive Universe has several processes to deal with such things as deletion debates (e.g. Category:Articles for deletion) and requested moves (e.g. TDU:Requested Moves). These are sometimes wrongly assumed to be majority votes. Each of these processes is not decided based strictly on the number of people choosing one side or another, but on the strength of the arguments presented. Participants in these processes should therefore explain the reasons for their opinion, and should view and consider the explanations offered by others. Because the point of these processes is to form consensus, it is preferable that people discuss the matter rather than simply voting - that is, people are encouraged to explain their reasonings, respond to others and possibly compromise, rather than signing a one-word opinion and not looking back. Attempting to "vote stack" such processes are ineffective and potentially disruptive, and "votes" without reasoning may carry no weight in the final interpretation. Policy and guidelines Main article: TDU:What TDU is not The TerraDrive Universe is not a democracy; policy and guidelines are not ratified through a vote. Although some editors may argue that policies and guidelines should be adopted by vote or majority opinion, TerraDrive Universe policy clearly contradicts this opinion. Under the relevant policy, new policies and guidelines may be created by (1) codifying existing practice; (2) through community consensus, or (3) as a result of a declaration from Tony Hellmann in appropriate cases. Novice users sometimes think they should make a "motion" on some issue and "call for votes," but the TerraDrive Universe doesn't work like that. As discussed above, straw polling may be helpful in some cases to confirm the existence of a consensus, or as a test of community opinion. However, because straw polling cannot create consensus, polling is rarely helpful in the development of policies or guidelines, and frequently counterproductive. Although straw polls and/or votes may be used in the adoption of a limited number of policies, even in these cases, the polls will be put together carefully and only after discussing the matter for some time. No guideline has ever been enacted through a vote. The aim of many guidelines is primarily to describe current practice, to help developers understand how the TerraDrive Universe works. This means that it is not necessary, and in many cases unwise, to call a vote or straw poll on a proposed policy or guideline. If a proposal is not controversial, doing a headcount is not necessary; if a proposal is controversial, doing a headcount to see where the majority lies will not resolve the controversy, and may polarize it further. The controversy may spill onto the poll itself, causing debate on its mechanics. People tend to respond to ill-advised polls by voting against the poll or by adding a section for "voting is evil". Standards Once it has been decided by consensus to standardize an issue, it is likely there will be several suggestions for standards. Unless one of them is clearly preferred, an approval poll is recommended to select the best-liked standard. This is a way of helping to gauge which of several possible (often similar) versions has the most widespread support, so that the final version reflects consensus. See also *The TDU is not a democracy * (The title is tongue-in-cheek.) *Wikipedia:Voting is not evil *Wikipedia:Straw polls